You are The Only Exception
by IllBeUnForgetable
Summary: Nikolette moves to La Push from Alabam after her mother divorces her dad. She swore she wouldn't fall in love, so she wouldn't have to end up like her parents. Takes Place during end of Twilight and New Moon
1. Prologue

You Are the Only Exception

Prologue

"New Start"

Every one wants a clean slate. But that's what I NEEDED. I needed to get away from Birmingham, Alabama and start somewhere, where no one knows who Nikolette Avery is or her dysfunctional family.

My mom made a complete fool of my dad when she threw the divorce papers at him in front of all their friends. She was a complete jerk about it to screaming about how she was forced since she was pregnant, and she didn't want to marry my dad. So now me and my dad are driving back to his home town: La Push, Washington. It was a tiny Native American Reservation that got a lot of rain.

Here I come La Push!


	2. New Kid

You Are the Only Exception

Chapter One

"New Kid"

I stared out the window of my dad's 2008 grey Cobalt, at all the tall Evergreen trees that flew past. "Looks like its just you and me Niko." My dad sighed using my nickname he had for me. I smiled as we pulled into the Reservation, it had only one high school, and its graduating class was 321 kids. I think I'm going to enjoy this!

We pulled up in front of a cute brick house with plenty of pretty green grass. I let out a whistle as I looked at it. "This is where I grew up. Your grandmother gave it to me in her will." My dad laughed as he walked down memory-lane in his head. "It's cute dad. Now lets start unloading this cobalt!" I laughed throwing up the trunk to reveal boxes of our crap.

It only took us about 20 minutes to unload the cobalt and tiny U-Hual and take them into the living room of our house. We didn't have much furniture, mom took most claim of it. All I had was my mattress, dresser and desk. My dad had an air mattress, his desk, and the couch.

I was throwing clothes into random piles when the doorbell rang. "Nikolette can you get the door?" My dad yelled as I ran down the stairs. I opened the door to find three boys standing there. One was super tall and had shoulder length dark brown almost black hair that was thrown up in a ponytail. He wore a white t-shirt, cargo shorts, and converse. The shorter one had chest length black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt, jeans, and ratty old tennis shoes. Finally the shortest one had short black hair that was super messy. He wore a black tee, jeans, and was barefoot.

"We just wanted to say Welcome to the neighborhood." The shorter one smiled handing me a plate full of baked goods.

"You mean reservation." The taller one replied as a matter-of-factly. The two started to nudge each other and started a little rumble in my yard.

"Hi, my name is Quil. The taller one is Embry and the shorter one is Jacob. We all live on this street." The shortest one replied holding his hand out for a shake.

"Hi! I'm Nikolette Avery. You can call me Niko if you want, that's what everyone calls me." I laughed shaking his hand.

"Where are you from?"  
"Birmingham, Alabama." I replied as my dad came up.

"Dad this is Quil. And the two wrestling are Embry and Jacob."

"Nice to meet ya'll." My dad smiled as Quil gave us a confused expression.

"Ya'll is southern slang for you guys." I laughed as a light bulb appeared over his head.

"OH! Well Jacob was suppose to ask you if you want to go the annual Black's spaghetti dinner tomorrow night. All of our friends are coming." Quil replied as Jacob's head shot up.

"Yeah do you want to go?" he asked as Embry pinned him to the ground.

"We would love to go. Niko it's a great way for you to meet people before you start school on Monday." My dad replied with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah I'd love to go." I smiled.


	3. Spaghetti and Slow Dances

You Are the Only Exception

Chapter Two

"Spaghetti and Slow Dances"

I stood in front of my mirror and frowned. I had no idea what to wear, and to be honest really didn't know if I looked decent or not. My ihome suddenly started playing "Looking Up" by Paramore. I started dancing around my room as I went through all my clothes. I ended up choosing my black TWLOHA (To Write Love on Her Arms) t-shirt, ribbed skinny jeans, and my almost destroyed converse. I threw my blonde and brunette hair up in a ponytail as my dad walked in. "I see you chose causal too." He laughed. I noticed he was wearing jeans, white polo and flip-flops I bought him last year.

"Yeah, beats what mom used to make us wear." I joked remembering wearing frilly dresses and heels even too a small get together. "She always wanted to look rich." He laughed as the doorbell rang.

I skipped down the stairs to find Embry and Jacob waiting on my front porch. "Yes guys?" I asked laughing.

"We though we'd walk you and your dad to Jake's house." Embry replied with a humongous smile on his tan face.

"Aw that's sweet of ya'll!" I replied as my dad came down the stairs. "Daddy Jake and Embry wanna walk us there."

"Ah that would be wonderful, even if its three houses away." My dad joked locking our door.

We laughed the whole way to Jake's house. Embry was telling us stories about Jake and some girl named Bella, who was going to be at the dinner too. Jake's face would brighten up every time her name was mentioned. Even when they said she was two years older than us. "Jacob what's your last name?" my dad asked lost in his own world.

"Black, sir."

"Is your dad's name Billy and your mom's named Katherine?" my dad asked.

"Yes sir, but my mom died giving birth to me." Jake replied with a confused face.

"I knew those facial features looked familiar!" my dad laughed as we walked up to Jake's house. I could smell the yummy smell of marinara sauce. I heard my tummy grumble as a kid only a year younger than us came running up to us. He had black shaggy hair and pretty brown eyes. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt. "Hi you must be….Nikolette?" he asked scratching his head.  
"Yeah but you can call me Niko or Nikole." I laughed as the kid's head shot up.  
"SHE'S NIKO!" he yelled amazed. I looked at Embry and Jake. Jake was smiling as Embry blushed a pale pink that you could barely tell on his tan cheeks.

"Um is that good or bad?" I asked confused.

"I really can't answer that, I'm Seth." The kid replied smiling awkwardly as Embry came up and punched him in the arm hard!

"Ouch!" Seth yelped as a man in a wheelchair came over and talked to my dad.

"Nikolette this is Billy Black, my bachelor buddy from high school." My dad laughed as they continued on their conversation as they went inside, leaving me outside with Embry, Jacob, and Seth.

"So what you guys wanna do?" Seth asked as I fell on to the grass.

"SPAGHETTI IS READY BOYS!" A woman's voice yelled. We all walked in to the kitchen and I saw a small woman, no taller than 5'3." She was serving plates of noodles to all the adults when we came in.  
"Oh you must be the new kid Jake and Embry have been talking about. I'm Seth's mom." She laughed as I smiled.

"Hi I'm Nikolette." I replied taking my plate as the boys got theirs.

"Thanks Ms. Clearwater!" Embry and Jake yelled as we searched for seats in the back yard. The only empty seats were two lawn chairs and the porch swing. The boys being the "gentlemen" that they are let me have the swing. Seth and Jacob sat in the lawn chairs, while Embry sat next to me.

As we finished up dinner someone brought out a radio and started to play a CD, it sounded like Jason Aldean's "Big Green Tractor." All the couples got up to dance and Jake went over to ask Bella. Bella was a tall mousy brunette that was standing with her dad when Jake asked her. Her dad gently shoved her towards Jake, who led her out to the empty flat patch of land they used as a dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" I looked up to see Embry standing in front of me holding out his hand.

"Sure." I laughed as he led me out to the "dance floor." He stopped right next to Jake and Bella who were busy having their own conversation.

"So where are you from?" Embry asked me as he place one hand on my hip and held my hand in the other.

"Birmingham, Alabama. You?" I asked as he spun me around.

"Good Ole La Push, Washington." He laughed as the song changed. It changed to a Tim McGraw song.

"And you seem to like it here, most people hate it." He laughed as I shivered from the cold wind that had suddenly showed up. He pulled me a little closer and I noticed he smelled of cupcakes, and I started to wonder why.

"Beats Big City life."


	4. Dodge Ball is code name for War

You Are the Only Exception

Chapter Three

"Dodge Ball match is Code name for WAR!" 

I walked home with Quil that night, he said he, Jake, and Embry would walk me to school tomorrow morning. I thanked them as I walked up to my bedroom, flopping on my mattress as I gave out a happy sigh. "Maybe La Push won't be so bad?" I thought as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to my Ihome blasting, "I Wanna Love You," by The Maine. I slowly through the covers off me; then, I heard my dad stumble down the stairs. "NIKO LETS WAKE UP BABY!" he yelled up the stairs as I let out a huge groan. I stumbled into my pale blue bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped down a jumped into the steaming hot water.

After a short shower I pulled out some clothes: dark wash skinny jeans, white t-shirt, grey and teal striped drape vest with my usual converse. I blew dry my blonde and brunette hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. "NIKO THE BOYS ARE HERE!" my dad yelled as I ran down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast on my way out.

"Ready for you first day at La Push High?" Jake asked with a huge grin on his tan face. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and white t-shirt.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I laughed as Embry came running up.

"Sorry I'm late, alarm didn't go off." He replied breathlessly. His black hair was a wind blown mess all around his face. He wore a t-shirt, green plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Your not late, Niko just got out here." Quil replied gently punching me in the arm.

"Hey I am a girl! I have the right to take longer than ya'll!" I laughed as we started our way to school. It wasn't a very long walk, took about 10 minutes to get there.

"Okay Embry can you take Niko to the office?" Jake asked as he and Quil were fighting over Embry's schedule.

"Wait the one with the receptionist that hates me?" Embry asked, wait almost whined.

"Em she got fired. You're fine." Quil replied annoyed.

"Look I can go by myself." I replied choosing a random direction to walk in.

"I don't think so shortie let's go!" Embry replied taking my hand and leading me in the complete opposite direction. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks as everyone stared at me when we passed them.

The Office was a small Closter phobic space with a desk with a computer and a chair.

"Hi, my name is Nikolette Maines and I need to get my schedule. I'm a new student." I replied to the brunette sitting behind the desk.

"Ah heard about you. Welcome to La Push High!" She replied sweetly as she handed me my schedule:

Honors English 195

Geometry 221

Honors History 321

PE GYM

Chemistry 176

Lunch

Art 223

Choir 312

"Ha you have live 3 classes with me, four with Jake and 1 with Quil." Embry laughed as I took my schedule back from him. He smiled as I looked at my schedule. "Honors English, looks like my dad signed me up for these classes." I laughed as I stood there.

"Oh I need to explain the room things. The first number is the building, second number is the floor, all buildings except 1 have more than one floor, then the final number is the class room number." Embry replied as he walked with me to Building one.

"That makes a little more sense." I laughed as he pointed out my class room.  
"I'll meet you out here and I'll walk with you to math class. Okay?" He asked as we stood outside the classroom.

"Yeah sounds cool." I smiled as I walked into class.

My English teacher was a tall brunette man with small green eyes. He wore a white button down shirt, black dress pants, and converse. "Hi I'm Mr. Larme. You must be Nikolette?" he asked smiling down at me. I have never realized how short I was until then.

"Um…Yes Sir." I replied shuffling towards a random desk.

"Pleasure to have you in class what do you like to be called?" He asked grabbing his role sheet.

"My friends call Me Niko or Nikole." I replied sitting in the desk.  
"Niko it is." He replied scribbling the name down as all the other students rushed in. A girl with drastic black hair took the seat next to me. She wore jeans, white t-shirt, cameo jacket, and converse. Her blue-green eyes were hidden behind a Jodi Picoult novel.

"Hi. I'm Niko." I said quietly holding my hand out for a shake. The girl didn't even look up. A tan boy, look a little like Embry, walked by and took the seat in front of me. He wore a black AC DC shirt and cargo shorts.  
"GRACE!" the boy yelled causing the girl to jump.

"COLLIN! What do you want?" the girl asked breathless.

"This girl was trying to get your attention and you ignored her." This so called "Collin" replied pointing at me.

"OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY!" the girl apologized as a confused look came across my face.

"It's Okay. My name is Niko." I replied still holding my hand out.

"Grace. That jerk face is Collin." Grace replied sticking her tongue out at Collin.

"Just jealous of my dodge ball skills."

--------------

Math went by fast, I have Embry, Quil, Grace, and Jake in that class. History took a little longer but Gym was what I was looking forward too! The Junior Gym coach, was Coach Nicks. She was a tall skinny blonde that had all the boys staring.

"Avery! Go Change and Lets go. Just cause its your first day I am not letting you bail the girls out on dodge ball, they need some help." Coach Nicks yelled as she threw me my gym uniform. Red shirt, black basketball shorts, and a black sweatshirt.

"Kay Coach!"

Dodge Ball had a girl and a guy captain. Since today was my first day, Coach made me the girl captain. Something about it's a great way to learn people's names. The boy coach was Embry.

"You ready for some WAR?" he asked giving me a playful push.

"You are about to get served!" I laughed as we flipped a coin. I got to pick first.

"Jake!"

"Quil!"

"Grace!"

This went on till everyone was picked.  
"Alright this is all our nothing. Your Hit your out!" Coach yelled as she blew the whistle. After about 15 minutes only me and Embry were left. Some one had turned the radio on and "Single ladies" was playing.

I started dancing as Embry threw the dodge balls. "YO Niko stop dancing!" He yelled as I threw a dodge ball and caught him in the jaw.

"GUERILLA WAR FARE!" I yelled throwing my arms up.

I was gonna seriously love this school.


	5. Fighting isn't easy,you get hurt easily

You Are the Only Exception

Chapter Four

"Bio Hazard"

(3 Months Later)

It's been three months since I moved here, and I have fallen for the small reservation. But the guys have been acting funny. Jake and Embry haven't been at school for over a week, and Billy says that they are too sick too see anyone. Which just leaves me, Quil, and Grace (Collin is going through a hanging out with girls is gross stage).

"NIKO!" I heard Quil yell after me as I made my way to school. I stopped to let the short guy catch up. He was wearing his usual jeans and a random, hopefully clean t-shirt. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Yes Quil?" I asked as we fell in step with each other.

"They WILL be at school today. I over heard Jared and Paul talking about it." He replied breathlessly.

"Jared and Paul as in the Jared and Paul from Sam's gang?" I asked a little concerned. Embry and Jake both made it clear that they really didn't want to be in that gang.

"Yeah. My thing is why do they care? They never hung out with us." Quil replied as a confused look came across his face. He kept that face until Grace joined us. Grace was Jake's little sister. She had a tired look on her face as she fell in step with us too. She wore her black hair in a ponytail that had strands falling into her blue eyes. She wore a rebel t-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse.

"Rough Night?" I asked leaning forward so I could see her face.

"That is the understatement of the year. You are so lucky that u can actually use your bathroom. Ever since Jake got 'sick' I'm not allowed in there. And I can barely leave my room." She sighed running her hand over her face.

"Do you just wanna crash at my place till your brother is better? My dad wouldn't mind, since your Billy's daughter." I laughed as she smiled.

"I WOULD LOVE YOU!"

"Okay we will just pick your stuff up on our way home and then go to my house." I replied as we reached the school yard.

"Sounds like a plan."

As we walked up the steps, I saw Embry sitting on the edge with Jared and Jake. They were both laughing at punching each other. When it hit me, Embry had cut off all his hair. Now it was this messy crop hair that was a little spiky. He wore a tight white shirt that showed of his lean muscles and cargo shorts. He's eyes watched me as I passed with Quil and Grace who were in their own conversation about football.

The day went by fast, I saw Embry but he avoided me completely. I actually hurt. I had kind of attached myself to him. Even if I promised myself I wouldn't. I walked out of the girl's locker room to find him standing there. He glared holes into my back as I passed. This went on until I was assigned to be his partner in Chemistry.

"Look if you have a problem with me, just say it okay? Instead of glaring holes into my back okay." I replied as soon as our teacher was out of ear shot.

He looked at me, I could see a mixture of hurt and anger in his deep brown eyes.

"I don't have a problem with you; I have a problem with me. Okay?" he replied his voice like acid. I flinched at his words and griped my pencil tighter.

"Oh really? Cause you make it out to look like you have a problem with me." I replied getting angrier with every word that came out of my mouth.

"Yes really. And I don't like the way you are talking." He replied getting angry too.

"You don't like the way I talk! You know who you remind me of Embry? My mother! And I hate my mother with all my heart!" I yelled pushing myself out of my seat and stood up. My fists were clenched by my sides as Embry shoved himself out of his seat so he towered over me. My conscious was telling me to just calm down and remember what my counselor told me to when I got to mad, but my gut had some better ideas. I jumped into my chair and took a good hard swing at Embry's jaw. Only to hear my own fingers crack and break against his extremely hot tan skin.

"OWWWW!" I screamed as I pulled my hand against my chest. "YOU TWO OFFICE NOW!" the teacher yelled as I ran out of the classroom and down the hall. I ran until I ended up at the La Push beach, where I collapsed on the lush sand and started to cry as I held my broken hand.

"You think she'll freak when she finds out we took her to Embry's house?" I heard Quil ask someone as I opened my eyes a little to see him and Grace sitting next to me. I fully opened my eyes to see that I was in someone's room, that wasn't mine.

"Oh your awake." I heard Grace smile as I sat up. The door opened to a tall woman with dark brown hair that was pulled into a bun.

"Hi Nikolette, I'm Ms. Call, I'm Embry's mom." She smiled as I felt my stomach drop. I was in his house, in his bed.

"Embry found you and brought you here." She smiled as I gave her a weak smile.

"Do you know where he's at?"

"Jake's house. You can leave if you'd like. Just be careful with that hand."

----

I walked slowly to Jake's house as it stated to sprinkle. I held my hand under my black all time low pullover sweat shirt. I made it to Jake;s house as the rain started to pick up. I knocked on the door to have Billy answer. "Hey. Embry's mom said he'd be here, I need to talk to him." I replied my voice shaking.

"He's in the backyard. Yell when you get there." Billy replied as I nodded at my instructions.

The backyard was dark and I could hear laughter. "Hey It's Niko. I just want to talk to Embry." I called out as I stood next to the front porch. The laughter died as I saw a dark shadow approach me.

"What Nik?" he asked his words drenched in acid yet again.

"I wanna know what the hell is up with us. You are nice to me one second, then are extremely hateful towards me the next. And your treating me like a monster!" I replied my voice giving out every once in a while.

"You're the monster!?" he asked getting angry. I noticed that his body started to violently shake, "I'm the monster okay! I am bad for you, you will get hurt if you are around me. I'm doing this for your safety." He replied trying to calm himself down.

"Oh really that's what my mom said about the divorce! If she didn't do it I'd be in the pit of all their nasty fights! I'm sick and tired of people thinking of my safety, I can take care of myself!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. That's when he lost it. In the blink of an eye, he was gone and a huge grey wolf stood in front of me.

"H…H…He…Hel…Help!!" I screamed as the wolf clawed at my arm, over and over. Then suddenly it was gone. I laid there in shock as I looked at my bloody arm. Then I passed out.


	6. Memories

You Are The Only Exception

Chapter 5

"Stories"

I woke up to find Grace asleep in a chair. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room, from my shoulder to my wrist were bandages then my palm was wrapped with gauze. "You're awake?" she asked as I looked at her. She had bags under her eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"Grace…..Why don't you just go to my house and sleep. I told you my dad wouldn't mind." I laughed as her face fell. _Uhoh bad news…..thats never good!_ I thought as she shifted in her seat.

"Your mom is here." She mumbled as the woman I called my mother burst through the door.

"BABYCAKES!" she screamed, putting on her mother act. She was dressed in a black Dolce and Gabana dress, and red Gucci heels. I looked away at her in disgust, " I was so worried when they called me, I got the first flight out here!" She continued as Grace shook her head mouthing, "She got here 5 minutes ago."

"Mom I think you should leave." I replied firmly as she attempted to hug me.

"What?" my mom asked confused. I gave her a look as I continued

"Mom you don't care, so don't come back. Just leave me alone. Go to all your upscale New York parties and leave me alone. Cause to be honest I want nothing to do with you, and you want nothing to do with me." I replied looking her dead in the eyes as she got angry.  
"Fine. You know what all you were was just a little bitch anyways!" she yelled storming out of the room.

"She's gone now." I sighed in relief as my dad walked in with the doctor.

"I want you to keep your arm out from water, and be careful. I don't want to see you back here." He joked as reapplied bandages to my arm.

"I plan to."

_The Next day_

Me and Grace walked to school together. She had to help me find something easy to put on. We both decided on black skinnies, a white t-shirt, teal high tops, and my blonde and brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. My arm was now covered in a neon green cast that hung in a sling, completely immobile.

Grace wore a cameo long sleeve tee, jeans, and converse. Her black hair fell into her face. "Okay so we have agreed your story is that you cliff dived into too rough water and your hand got broken and cut up from the waves crashing you into the rocks?" she asked as she scanned over her list of stories to explain what had happened.

"Only one that sound believable Grace." I laughed as we walked into the court yard. Quil was sick so he wasn't coming to school today, and Collin was going through having only girls as friends made you gay phase. Leaving me and Grace alone ALL day, I might enjoy this!

We walked into the courtyard to find the boys—Embry, Jake, Paul, and Jared—standing at the end watching us. I kept my eyes focused on the concrete as me and Grace continued to walk. We were stopped by a lot of people asking what happened. And me and grace told them our story. I felt bad for lying, but it was the only thing I could do. No one would believe that a huge wolf took the place of embry and attacked me. Not a freakin person would believe me!

The end of the day finally rolled around and I decided to go sit on the cliff and ponder, actually think is a better word. I sat there and let my legs swing off the edge. I gave out a sigh as I heard someone approaching. I looked over my shoulder and saw him leaning against his car.

"How long have you been there Embry?" I asked annoyed.

"About five minutes. You've been telling people you cliff dived?!" he asked a little annoyed too.

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. I didn't want to talk to him or anyone about what happened.

"Why can't you just…….Why are you doing this?" he demanded standing over me.

"I am doing this because no one would believe a wolf attacked me! My mother came and I had to tell her off to get her to leave! You won't explain anything to me! And I'm more scared than I have ever been in my entire life about what's gonna happen next!" I replied standing up. My free hand was flying everywhere as I talked.

"I can't explain anything its against the code and you are being stupid!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah I am! I can't believe I actually fell for you. I told myself I shouldn't but I did anyways!" I yelled running away. I have done that a lot since I've gotten here. I ran all the way to my house and up the stairs to my room and slammed the door.

My phone rang over and over again but I never answered. I let it go to voice mail. The first message was from Grace saying that She's bringing ice cream and would be over in 14 minutes. The next was from Jake saying that he and Embry need to talk to me. And the third was one I'd never expect.

"Niko….I'm sorry. I really am. And I NEED to talk to you. Please call me or come by. I'm serious too." Embry's voice replied. I could hear his shaky breathes between the words, like he was trying not to cry. I heard him mutter about how I'd probably wouldn't even bother with him anymore and sniffling before the line ended.

I threw my pillow at the wall and it hit the box of pictures sitting on my dresser. The box fell and pictures were scattered around the floor. There was one of me and my dad in front of the House Of Blues meeting my favorite band. Then there was a piece of notebook paper. I reached over and picked it up. It was my promise. I have 12 when I wrote this:

_I promise I will never sing of love if its not there_

_I will never fall in love, no matter the reason_

_I will never make the mistake my dad made_

_I promise I will never cry over a boy_

_I will never let a boy break my heart _

_I will never ever end up like my mother! NEVER!!  
_I ran my fingers over the engraved words. I remembered the night I wrote that:

_I ran through the door with the saddest expression on my face, Marcus turned me down in front of the entire 7__th__ grade class saying I had no figure and wasn't cute. I was on the verge of tears when I saw my mom kissing someone that wasn't my dad on the couch. "MOM!" I screamed throwing my stuff on the floor of our living room. My mom gave me a look and told me to go away. I ran upstairs and grabbed my piggy bank and climbed out my window. I ran all the way to the school. And asked the lady at the desk to call me a cab. She gave me a look and did as I asked_

_I gave the cab driver my piggy bank and told him to take me to my dad's work, Grain view Engineering. I was wiping away tears when the guy gave me the piggy bank back saying that he didn't need it. I nodded as I ran to my dad's office. _

_He sat there amazed as I told him what I saw and pulled me into a hug as he cried too. _

_That was the day I made this list._


	7. The Truth

You are the Only Exception

Chapter 6

"The Truth"

I went to school today, I believe today is Friday, and went along with my day. Grace and Quil were sick, so I was alone the whole day. When Chemistry finally came around I noticed that Embry was already there staring dumb founded at our lab sheet.

"Hey." He replied not even looking up.

"Hydrogen lab, my old school did this lab. I still have a scar from where my friend caught my finger on fire." I laughed, Embry cringed at the word scar as I looked at my arm, the doctor finally took the cast off. All that was left was the gauze over my stitches.

"Embry…….." I started before he cut me off.

"So your flammable too? I just think your accident prone." He laughed nervously as Jake sat down too.

"Wait I'm without a partner! How am I gonna do this? It looks super complicated! AH!" Jake replied staring at the sheet, then at the empty seat next to him, then back at the sheet.

I nudged Embry and mocked Jake, causing us to burst into laughter.

After school I walked by Embry's house and stood there, staring at a window I guess was his window since he was pacing in front of it. It started to drizzle as I threw a rock at his window. As soon as he opened the window I yelled at him: We need to talk!

He sighed jumping out the window and landing in front of me with his goofy grin.

"The cliff?" he asked smiling as I nodded.

"So you wanna go first, or should i?" I asked letting my feet dangle over the edge of the cliff.

"Um I believe my Mom raised me to let ladies go first." He laughed as I shook my head.

"Okay fine. " I sighed handing him my list I found last night as I explained it.

"Niko I'm so sorry about your mom. I promise I won't treat you like that ever." He replied looking me dead in the eyes.

"I know, and I know your not a monster." I replied as his eyes wandered to my arm.

"Okay so it's my turn now." He replied rubbing the back of his head.

"So those legends we tell at every bond fire, they are true. I am a decendent of the wolf tribe and I can transform into a wolf if I get mad or sad enough. And when we get too much of those emotions we can't control ourselves, that's how you got hurt. And I have beaten myself up about it ever since, cause you kept wanting the truth, but Sam said I couldn't tell you until I knew you were my imprint--"

"Wait. Who's Sam? And what is an Imprint?" I asked confused.

Embry smiled, "Sam is our pack leader, he's like the boss basically. An imprint is something that happens when your like me and the guys. Its basically your soul mate. You're drawn to them and you don't want to harm them in anyway at all. Your job is to protect them too. Niko, you're my imprint." Embry replied looking out into the beach.

I smiled at him and slid my hand into his.

"Embry, I'd be glad to. On one condition, you have to hangout with me and Grace now." I laughed as Embry shook his head.

"Well…I guess I could. I mean you do need a popular male in your group since Quil is sick." He laughed as thunder clapped causing me to jump. Before he could say anything rain started to pour down.

"COME ON BEFORE YOU GET SICK!" He yelled over the ran taking my hand and running towards Jake's house.


End file.
